Halo: Fall of Able
Halo: Fall of The Nation 'is a fan made Halo video game. In this game, the Covenant soldiers can talk again. Characters These characters usually appear throughout the game. Spartan G - 49 Spartan G - 49 is a playable character and is seen throughout the game, and is customizable; the player can change into an elite or human, change gender to male or female, and can customize the palyer's armor, chest pads, wrists, utility, helmets, knee guards, etc. Spartan B - 15 (Wolf) Spartan B - 15, also known as Wolf, is the Captain of The Prowlers UNSC organization. He would appear with the UNSC troopers and Spartan G - 49. Usually he begins a mission by saying, ''"Let's move, soldiers". UNSC Spartans The UNSC spartans are seen throughout the game, lead by Wolf, Spartan B - 15. The UNSC spartans do not as much play a big role throughout the game, but serve more as background characters. and ran away.]] The Seraph (Feta 'Tothamee) The Seraph is seen in 3 missions, Locate the Missing Troops, Nightfall, and Neutralize the Seraph. Even though this type of elite leads Zealot strike teams, he was only seen with them once. Spartan G - 49 can change into a Seraph in this game. The Seraph can also be found as a B.O.B. Gameplay In Gameplay, the designs are almost the same designs as Halo: Reach. At the Armory at the Player options, a new elite armor, the Elite Seraph, can be unlocked if the player is rank Colonel. The Controls have the Green Thumb, Default, Recon and all other control styles. B.O.Bs Like in Halo: Reach, the B.O.Bs still return, including the Seraph B.O.B that could be found in white or gold armor like the Ranger. The maxiumum is only 1 B.O.B. These elites are usually found on Easy or Heroic, the B.O.B will spawn somewhere else if on Legendary or Normal. Here are the B.O.B locations. Mission 1: The Prowlers Introduction When The Prowlers go to the invaded base by walking through a forest track, as seen in the trees, is a gold Seraph or Ranger. It will despawn if the player passes by the spawn location. Mission 2: Find the Missing Troops Just as a troop is shooting at the Covenant, a gold elite will appear on a building behind the troop, and will despawn if the troop dies. Mission 3: Nightfall Same as Nightfall in Halo: Reach, the gold B.O.B is located inside a small building near a forklift. It will despawn in 30 seconds. Mission 4: Neutralize the Seraph At a Covenant AA gun, a white elite is located inside it. It will despawn if the player kills the Seraph without noticing the B.O.B. Mission 5: Helpless Prey While flying through towers, a B.O.B driving a banshee will appear. It will despawn if it escapes. Missions 6 and 7 has no B.O.B in it. Storyline A group of UNSC Spartans, called The Prowlers, seek to destroy the Covenant Onslaught on Earth. 10 Spartans are members of this UNSC Organization. At 2553, Spartan G - 49 has joined the organization. They have come to Earth to stop the invading Covenant, and The Prophecy, created by The Prophet of Revelation. But The Prowler's weakness was Feta 'Tothamee (or the Seraph), and the Deceiver; they were sent on Earth to prevent anyone from stopping the fulfilling of The Prophecy Objective 1. The Prowlers Introduction As the Spartans set out on the first Objective, they go through forest tracks to reach to the invaded Prowler Base. The Captain, Spartan B - 15, Wolf, asigns Spartan G - 49 to blow up the base and evacuate the troops instead of defend. As the spartans set out to attack the onslaught, they set out to destroy the dropships. Rockets then break through the wall which was a Pelican, ready to evacuate the troops. All of the deployed UNSC escape before Spartan G - 49 sets the torches. Objective 2: Missing Soldiers The Pelican flies to another base to defeat another Covenant group, but suddenly 3 Banshees destroy the Pelican, causing the Pelican to crash at a base platform. Wolf, Spartan B -15, finds a group of troops missing. As Spartan G - 49 wakes up, he/she saw the Seraph and 2 Rangers capture the UNSC. Wolf fired at the Elites, but the strike team cowardly ran away with the captured troops. As Spartan G - 49 and B - 15 found the strike team, both of the Rangers die and the UNSC troopers were found alive, unfortunately, the Seraph escaped. Objective 3: Mountainous Spartan B - 15 leads the troops through a cliff at night, The Deceiver, a new cruiser invented by the Covenant, passes by and finds the group. All of the troops are dropped off and attack the UNSC. Spartan G - 49 locates a and ran away.]]warthog and the UNSC get on, and shoot the Covenant through a road until they reach the Seraph's location. As the UNSC troops set out to assassinate the Seraph, a Phantom dropship appears and deploys heavy Grunts and Elites. While the troops were ambushed, the Seraph stabs Kozell who was chasing him, and escaped again when he rides a Banshee headed towards the Covenant AA gun. After the group of Covenant were defeated, the UNSC goes on Falcons to chase after the Seraph. Objective 4: Blade of the Sword All of the UNSC were dropped at the Seraph's location after a long drive at day. As the UNSC were heading towards the Seraph, they get pinned down by Revenants. The group had to do nothing but bypass them without destroying them. The group heads towards the Covenant AA gun and see the Seraph on top with two Zealots. Spartan G - 49 assassintates the Seraph with a sniper rifle, and disables the Heavy Covenant Anti air gun defense unit The Seraph's Zealot troops with him attacked the UNSC and all the other Covenant troops retreat. The Revenants who were pinning them down still chased after them. The UNSC destroys the Revenants and kills the Zealots. As they headed towards the Falcons, The Deceiver appeared again and destroys the Falcons. The group had to do nothing but destroy The Deceiver. Objective 5: Helpless Prey The Prowlers reached Equatorial Guinea, the most richest country in Africa, besieged by Covenant; their mission was to evacuate citizens from the forest of crumbling structure. As soon as The Prowlers evacuated the citizens from the last tower, Spartan B - 15 senses an unidenfied non - hostile affiliation jolting the door. The affiliation was The Wolves team, who asked The Prowlers to destroy The Deceiver, they attempted to do so. Objective 6: Belly of the Beast The Wolves and Prowlers make their way through the belly of the beast to destroy their engines. As soon as they reached the engine room, they were unexpectedly confronted by the Covenant Loyalist Movement. As soon as Corhyn, a loyalist member, claims Y'hamaa's place, Spartan B - 15 and The Wolves team confronted Corhyn, killed him, and throwed an explosive, but as soon as Spartan B - 15 and The Wolves were about to escape, the Deceiver blowed up, while Spatan G - 49, Zeus, Dillian, Qui, Kai, and Duran escaped. As soon as they landed on Earth, a pelican picked Zeus, Dillian, Qui, Kai, and Duran up, but Spartan G - 49 refused to go and instead was headed for the remaining hostiles. Duran and Kai died after being shot by Banshees at the pelican. Objective 6: Lone Prowler Spartan G - 49 approached an abandoned mountainous village that was abandoned when UNSC forces were outnumbered. Prowling with attentive Covenant lurking around the remnants of the mountainous village, G - 49 prepared to face an ultimate fate. After Spartan G - 49's sacrifice, the survivors, Zeus, Dillian, Qui, and other UNSC remaining survivors of the Earth strike killed the remaining hostiles and killed The Prophet of Revelation, the remaining were outnumbered 20 to 1, although 300 UNSC were killed whilst fighting the 2,000 remaining. However, The Prophecy is still active, and it will still be fulfilled in a different way, planned by another Prophet. Transcript '''9:45 HOURS, OCTOBER 30, 2553 WOLVES CRYO BAY, PLANET EARTH (Cutscene) (Spartan G - 49 walks with Wolf, Spartan B - 15, the leader of The Prowlers.) Spartan G - 49: "There is a heavy strike on Earth, because of The Prophecy. What can we do with just 10 members? Will we die?" Spartan B - 15: "Don't be a downer, soldier. Spartans never die. They're just missing in action. We will never be outnumbered." Prowlers HQ: "Sir, you must blow your HQ immediatly! Prowler defenses guarding the HQ have been outnumbered 60 to 1 by the Covenant! There is little time befor..." Spartan B - 15: "Understood HQ." (Fades to black) (Fades from black. All the Spartans and Marines are led by Wolf.) Spartan B - 15: "Everyone, let's move!" Spartan B - 15: "I'm asigning you to this objective, Spartan. Mow down the invaders and burn the whole invaded HQ at all costs. The Pelican will come to lead you to the next mission. UNSC troops defending the HQ will be transported to The Wolves HQ." Spartan G - 49: "Understood, sir." [Use the right stick to aim. '' ''Press X to reload Press B to Switch Grenades Press Y to Switch Weapons Press A to Jump] (Fades to black before playing) (Fades from black) (Pelican busts through) UNSC Pilot: "Guys, come in! That soldier's gonna set the torches!" Unidentified Covenant Chief: "You demon! The loyalists have no mercy on--" (Covenant Chief gets headshot by a marine) (All marines boards except Spartan G - 49) (Sets torches) UNSC Pilot: "Here comes the detonators!" (Spartan G - 49 boards the Pelican) (Cutscene) (Banshees appear and bring down the Pelican.) (Pelican crashes) Zeus T - 45: *coughs* Spartan B - 15: *coughs* "Our HQ defense units are dead and our other members gone missing." Spartan G - 49: "There they are." Seraph: "You demons won't dare to stop us." (The Captain fires at the elites) Ranger Elite: "Your so pathetic!" (Elites and the Seraph retreat with the captured UNSC troops.) Zeus T - 45: "Darn. They got away..." Spartan B - 15: "Let's move, soldiers." (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (Spartan B - 15, G - 49, and the UNSC Marine find the missing troops) Seraph: "Kill the demons!" Zeus T - 45: "There they are!" (Spartan G - 49 kills the elite Rangers) (The Seraph retreats again) Duran S - 30: "The Seraph's retreated again and headed somewhere." Spartan B - 15: "We better find out where he's headed by following him." (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (The Prowlers head to the Seraph's path at night with a Pelican) (Pelican drops off The Prowlers) 11:34 HOURS, DECEMBER 4, 2553 MOUNTAINOUS RURAL VILLAGE, PLANET EARTH Spartan B - 15: "Everyone, locate the Seraph. Neutralize the Seraph at all costs necassary." (Fades to black) (Fades from black) Kozell Y - 54: "There is the Seraph! He's headed towards the banshee to retreat!" Spartan B - 15: "Everyone, seek and destroy the Seraph." Village Rebel: "I'll be your guest, sir." (Covenant Dropships appear and killed Tain R - 90 and Paun V - 63.) Spartan B - 15: "Are they breathing?" Kozell Y - 54: "They're gone. I'll neutralize the Seraph" Village Rebel: "I'll take care of that rat for you." Spartan B - 15: "Good job rebel. We will take care of those hordes." '' ''Spartan B - 15: "Everyone else, let's move!" (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (Kozell chases the Seraph) (Seraph stabs Kozell, and theVillage rebel to escaped on a Banshee) Dillian W - 67: "The Seraph's escaped! It's heading towards the AA gun!" Spartan G - 49: "We better ride these Falcons to follow the Seraph." (The Prowlers board the Falcons and fly to the AA guns) (Falcons drop off The Prowlers) 6:30 HOURS, MARCH 9, 2554 AA TURRET OUTPOST, PLANET EARTH Spartan B - 15: "The Seraph must be located here. Destroy that AA gun before the Seraph activates it." (Fades to black) (Fades from black) Qui E - 12: There it is! The Seraph! (Spartan G - 49 headshots the Seraph) Zealot: "You'll pay for this, cowardly humans!!" (Both of the Zealots charge at The Prowlers) Qui E - 12: "Incoming!" (UNSC kills the Zealots) (Revenants approach and fires a laser) Spartan B - 15: "Revenants! Take cover!" (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (The Prowlers sprint to the Falcons while The Deceiver approaches and destroy the Falcons) Spartan G - 49: "The Falcons are gone. What do we do to get out of here?" Spartan B - 15: "We must head to New Vavroons. UNSC defenses defending New Vavroons are being outnumbered." (Fades to back) (Fades from black) 10:45 HOURS, FEBUARY 2, 2554 EQUATORIAL GUINEA, PLANET EARTH Spartan B - 15: "Evacuate citizens from the crumbling structure before UNSC forces are outnumbered." (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (The Prowlers are evacuatng the civillians) Spartan B - 15: "Take cover. I'm sensing unidentified forces in the area trying to jolt the door." (Door knocks...) (Door barges) Unidentified Forces: "Drop your weapons!" (Unidentified forces commander approaches Wolf) Spartan B - 15: "Who the heck are you?" Unidentified Forces Commander: "I'm Coyote, leader of The UNSC Wolves Team. We are capable of demolitions of Covenant warships and Cruisers. We need your aid to demolish The Deceiver and we will need to confront the Covenant Loyalists, a group of Covenant soldiers serving this Revelation hostile until now. Spartan B - 15: "Let's do this hell for leather, that Cruiser is on wild hellish insanity." Coyote R - 78: "Indeed. Let's head to your HQ to plan about the uprising event." Spartan G - 49: "Our HQ defenses were outnumbered so our HQ was demolished by us." Coyote R - 78: "Never mind about your HQ now." (Fades to black) (Fades from black) 6:45 HOURS, FEBUARY 5, 2554 THE DECEIVER, OUTER SPACE Coyote R - 78: "This must be the belly of the beast." (Fades to black) (Fades from black) Coryhn: "I must take Y'hamaa, my fallen brother's place." Coryhn: "Those demons must pay the price for their arro--." (Coryhn gets assassinated) Geshraa: "Our brother has fallen! Kill them!" Spartan B - 15: "Me and The Wolves Team will have to kill the loyalists and destroy the ship. You soldiers escape the cruiser. The explosive device I will place is a potent bomb that will detonate within 30 seconds. Me and The Wolves Team might not make it out alive. You soldiers would have to go without me." (Fades to black) (Fades from black) Zeus T - 45: "We must head to The Wolves Base. Do you mind hopping on?" Spartan G - 49: "Negative, i'll take care of the remaining hordes." Kai D - 67: "Farewell, spartan." Spartan G - 49: "You too." (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (Cutscene) (Fades to black) (Fades from black) 8:23 HOURS, DECEMBER 21 NEW JERSEY, PLANET EARTH (Cutscene) Sangheili Ultra: "Kill the demo--" (killed by Zeus T - 45) The Prophet of Revelation: "You demons! We are the Heaven's trumpets! Do you dare to interfere with our journe--" Dillian W - 67: "Not a journey to me." (kills Revelation) UNSC Survivor: "Glad it's finally over." Qui E - 12: "Hmm... not yet..." Zeus T - 45: "Hmph. Here we go again." (Fades to black) (Credits) Firefight '' '' Firefight in Halo: Fall of The Nation still returns. Here are the Firefight maps. The player can change new options, the "AI traits" and the "Ally traits". The player can change the AI traits and can make enemys weak, or powerful, whereas the player can change the Ally traits and can enable allies or disable allies for Firefight. Firefight Maps with descriptions Backbone -- A warship is erasing and scattering every trace of UNSC units like toys. Fight amidst the belly of the beast. Oupost -- An AA Covenant outpost was used for UNSC air craft demolitions. Fight amidst it's platform. Siege -- Covenant invaders are at bay at The Prowler's HQ. Fight amidst outnumbered UNSC defense platforms for survival. Jolt -- The most remote city of Earth was besieged by Covenant. Fight amidst the forest of crumbling towers and outnumbered UNSC defense units. Rift -- This remote rural mountainous village was overwhelmed by Covenant units. Fight for survival amidst it's remnants. Bad Habit -- An abandoned UNSC base is up for grabs for the Covenant. Fight inside a cellar converted UNSC headquarters. The hazards include the Elite Seraph. Category:Fan Games Category:Under Construction